Dibs
by dustytiger
Summary: Prentiss wonders if sharing a room with Reid would be so bad. Smut ensues. Set during Exit Wounds if you haven't seen it.


Title: Dibs  
Author: trista groulx aka dustytiger  
Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it belongs to its network, creators, writers and the lovely folks that bring everyone to life each week. I am still, however a poor barista/skin care consultant.  
Rating: This on is M for a reason kiddies. Yay PWP!  
Summary: Prentiss wonders if sharing a room with Reid would be so bad. Smut ensues.  
Notes: My friend Fanatical Writer recently wrote a story where Reid was whining to Prentiss about how Morgan "dibbed" and he didn't. Anyway a very naughty idea jumped into my head. Mainly Prentiss grabbing Reid (rather inappropriately) to dib him... tehe. After checking with the author if she'd be mad if I made a slight homage. This is what I came up with, just some naughty fun. Stand alone.

* * *

Spencer Reid was surprised when he heard a knock at the of his hotel room. He was surprised that anyone wanted to be anywhere near him after Derek Morgan's outburst, refusing to share a room with the young genius. When he opened the door to the room he was surprised to see Emily Prentiss standing in the doorway. He smiled at her unsurely, not being able to read the look on her face. She let herself into the room, dropping her go bag in the corner.

"Prentiss? I thought you were sharing a room with JJ," he reasoned.

"I was, but JJ decided since our room had two beds it would be better if Rossi and Hotch got that room, the room we ended up with doesn't even have a couch so I thought.

"I understand," he mumbled, and began to repack his bag.

Prentiss watched him as he began to put his belonging back into his go bag. She shook her head not believing he didn't understand why she was there. As much as the accommodations were scarce at the Alaskan inn it was one of the most comfortable places the team had ever stayed in. She knew she might not have another chance to show Reid what she wanted from him.

"Doctor Reid you are so adorably clueless," she laughed.

"Did someone decide to make today insult Reid day?" asked Reid, stopping his packing.

"I'm not insulting you. I'm just amazed that you don't understand why I'm here. I don't want to kick you out of your room."

"You don't?"

"No, I want to share a room with you. I didn't draw the short straw. I want to be in here with you Spencer. I saw the look on your face when Garcia called dibs on sharing a room with Morgan."

"What look?"

She sighed. "It's a look you get when Morgan is being – Morgan, it's almost like you want to more like him."

"There are times I think it would be interesting to have women falling at my feet. I have to work very hard to get women to notice me, and the times they do things don't work out. When Garcia called dibs on Morgan after he refused to share a room with me I felt like I was a child in gym class and no one wanted me on their team."

Reid couldn't understand why Prentiss was grinning the way she was. He had never seen a look like that on her face before, he couldn't read it, and he found that disconcerting. He was also noticing she was getting closer to him. He always liked it when she would get into his space at work. His nostrils were filled with the unique scent of her. He was afraid to make a move, he didn't want to scare her away.

Prentiss wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she knew she wanted Reid to feel better about himself, as she got closer to him she could smell his aftershave and coffee. She found that very soothing. She knew it was time to stop hiding the truth from herself before her friends set her up with Mick Rawson behind her back. She could tell that he was nervous about she was doing, part of her wanted him to make a move, but she enjoyed the feeling of being in control of the encounter.

She ran her hand along his cheek and he seemed to relax a little. Reid squeaked softly the moment she touched him. There was an electricity between them he had never felt before. He didn't want the moment to end, so he didn't dare move. Prentiss then let her hand fall down the length of his body, finally falling on his thigh. Reid's eyes widened felling her hands so close to his growing erection, terrified to do or say anything that would make this moment end.

"Dibs," she purred, squeezing his inner thigh.

"Prentiss, w-what are you doing?" he squeaked.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

She ran her hands up his body, resting on the waistband of his pants. He stared at her, uncertainly, which only encouraged her. She didn't say anything as she unbuttoned his pants, and he didn't stop her. Prentiss slowly slid Reid's pants down around his ankles. Reid was stunned, but he didn't stop her. He simply ran his hand along her cheek to assure her that he was a willing participant in whatever she had planned, even if he couldn't form any words. He tried not to think about the consequences he wanted to focus on what was happening to him. Prentiss began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Emily why are you…?" his voice trailed off as she pulled his shirt of his shoulders.

"Because I want to, I want you," she explained. "Now relax and enjoy yourself. I have wanted to this for so long Spencer Reid."

Prentiss gently pulled his boxers off of his hips, glad to see him fully erect when she exposed him. She always wondered what Reid looked like naked, and he was better than anything she was able to fantasize about. She fell to her knees and took his swollen member in her mouth. Reid stared down at her, not sure if this was a fantasy come true or if he would wake up from a great dream at any moment. She swirled her tongue around his length. He moaned softly not believing her mouth was really surrounding him.

Reid groaned as her tongue swirled around him. He could not believe that what was happening was real. He didn't understand why she was in his room pleasuring him, but at that moment it didn't matter. Reid never would have thought that his co-workers' mouth could do such amazing things. He had spent many lonely nights thinking about what she might do to him, but never thought it would be come a better reality. He was sure Prentiss was smiling as she licked and sucked him giving him the best blow job he had ever recieved. Reid could feel himself building up, and was surprised that Prentiss was speeding her pace. He moaned loudly, then tried to distract himself before exploded in her mouth.

"Stop, stop," he growled.

Prentiss pulled away from. "Is something wrong?"

"That was good." His cheeks turned red. "That isn't how I want our first time to go."

She nodded then stood up, greeting him with a hungry kiss. Reid sighed softly, glad to have her in his arms. He began unbutton her blouse as they explored one another's mouths. Prentiss moaned softly as he exposed her red cotton bra. Reid only took a moment to admire the skin he exposed before he pulled her pants off her hips exposing a pair of black cotton panties. His eyes explored her exposed body for a moment before he took her lips again while his hand explored the flesh he had exposed. Prentiss moaned softly when his hands rested on her ass.

Reid began to trail his lips down her collar bone. His hand snaked around her back and a moment later her bra had fallen away. Reid quickly took one of her exposed nipples into his mouth. Prentiss growled, encouraging him to take her other breast in his hand. Her head fell back and she let her eyes slip closed as Reid licked, and flicked her nipples. She had never felt so comfortable with a man before. She couldn't remember the last time a man had been so focused on her needs during foreplay before, but a part of her wanted to know what other sexual secrets the young genius hid. As good as what he was doing felt she wanted to hurry to the next stage.

"Spencer," she whispered. "So good."

He carefully pulled her to the bed with him, not breaking the contact for a long moment. She growled annoyed when she felt his lips move away from her breast. He quickly pulled her panties away and before she could say anything his lips were all over the area he had just revealed. Prentiss moaned loudly, then bit her lip, knowing that she had to be quiet, since the rest of the team were in rooms so close by. She laid back in the bed and enjoyed what Reid was doing to her.

She was a little surprised to discover how good he was at this. His tongue was exactly where she wanted it, lapping her up. She groaned with delight when she felt his finger come into the mix. Her hips almost flew off the bed when she felt his long fingers begin to manipulate and pleasure her clit. She could feel herself building up but she didn't want to stop him what he was doing was too good. Before she knew it her guard was down, and she was in the throes of an orgasm. When she came back down from her high she was surprised to see Reid was no longer on the bed.

"We forgot to lock the door," he explained.

"Where did you learn those moves Doctor Reid?" she purred, going up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Does it matter, as long as you're the one who is enjoying my so called skills?" he challenged, before turning around suckling her neck.

"Mm, gooooddd." She stroked his erection gently, enjoying how he felt in her hands. "Dibs."

Reid moaned his approval as she took his tip and gently began to guide it toward her. Reid growled the second he felt her wet skin against him. His mind was racing not believing that what was happening was real. He moved his hands up her body stopping at her breasts. With his thumbs he gently grazed her nipples. She mewled softly at the contact. The sound she made was like nothing she had ever heard before and he was determined to hear the sound more often. He could feel her guiding him toward her.

"E-e-em-Emily," he groaned. "Protection?"

"I have it covered."

He quickly pulled her toward him, forcing her up to him where they stood. Prentiss growled amazed by his strength. It took her a moment to realise that he was inside of her. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, and she began to gently rock against him. She had never felt so filled before. His hands rested on her ass, pushing her toward him. Their pace was slow but determined, both of them trying to get used to each other.

"Spencer," she whimpered.

"You like that?" he asked her grinding his hips into her a little faster.

"Yes, mm, baby, yes. I- I…"

"Don't hold it in let it out. I've got you."

Prentiss began to flail wildly against Reid wanting more, greedily speeding up the pace. She locked her ankles around him trying to draw him closer and deep inside of him. She could feel herself falling over the edge again. She tried to keep her pace steady as she rode out her orgasm. She closed her eyes and let Reid do the work for a few long minutes as she climaxed. As she came down from her high she was amazed to find Reid' pace was still steady, only a little quicker than the moments before.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear. "Are you up for more?"

"Your turn," she gasped.

He pushed her against the closest wall, quickly but somehow still gently. She moaned softly trying to keep up with him. He was now frantically pumping in and out of her as quickly as he good. She wanted to scream it felt so good, but she knew that at least one of her teammates was on the other side of the wall. She could hear his groans getting louder as she felt another orgasm building.

"Oh god," she moaned.

"With you," he assured her.

They rode their orgasms together. Both of them moaning but somehow keeping their voices from getting loud enough to alert anyone to what was going on. By the time Prentiss was able to speak again Reid had pulled her into the hotel bed with him. She curled into his shoulder, letting her breathing return to normal.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "I still don't understand."

"What is there to understand?"

"What this is, why you came to me tonight. How we just did what we just did while on a case."

She put her fingers over his lips to silence him. "I wanted you Doctor Reid. I have for a long time. The way you looked earlier I wanted you to know that second how I felt. But I couldn't grab you and call dibs right then and there. If the whole team hadn't been there I would have grabbed and dibbed you instead of letting you stand there dumbfounded. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I came in here, but you did not disappoint me. I have never been so satisfied by a man in my life."

"I'm sorry Emily."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and that's going to change. To think if we hadn't gotten this call I might have gone on a date with Mick Rawson."

"I'm glad you didn't. This is going to change the dynamic of the team."

"I know, and I'm okay with that, if you are."

"I am, when do you want to tell them?"

"Part of me wants to go back to JJ's room and tell her what just happened, but I'm very comfortable here." She hooked her leg over his. "And I'm hoping for something more before there's another body."

"I can deliver."

"Oh, I now know. Can I ask you something Doctor Reid?"

"Anything Emily," he assured her.

"Do I get dibs?" She walked her fingers down his chest, and gently grazed the tip of his penis which started to come to life again the second she touched him.

"Yes," he growled.

"I don't want to hear about another woman seeing this, feeling this, fucking this. I want to be the only woman who knows how great you are from now on."

"I can agree to that. I certainly didn't expect this when you came in the room, but I'm glad it happened."

She kissed him softly. The two of them began to kiss and caress each other. They were getting comfortable again when someone started to knock on the door. Prentiss huffed, while Reid pulled on a pair of pants and a robe. He was a little surprised to see Hotch there. For a moment he felt like a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but Hotch didn't say anything about any moaning he might have heard coming from the room.

"We have another body," he informed him.

"All right, we'll get dressed and be out in a minute," Reid told him.

"We?"

"Prentiss decided she wanted to stay in here. I'm not sure why. We'll be out in a minute."

Hotch left the room, and Prentiss went over to Reid, running her hand along his still bare chest. "Good save Spencer," she whispered in his ear, suckling just under his ear lobe. "I think you are the only person who can lie to Hotch and get away with it."

"If we are going to make this work, it can't affect us in the field."

"You're right."

She began to pull some clothes on, then watched him as he buttoned his shirt, and tied his tie. The two of them left the room. Neither of them told anyone else on the team what had happened and the second they got back into their room they picked up where they had left off before Hotch interrupted them. They knew they would eventually tell the team but they didn't want to do it while they were there, they wanted a little while to live in their safe cocoon together.

The End

Notes: Well that was that... whew... okay I hope I did this justice. Tell me what you think. Don't be bashful. Heart -trista


End file.
